Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrocardiograph capable of providing electrocardiographic data.
Description of the Prior Art
As an electrocardiograph, Holter electrocardiograph is well known. Holter electrocardiograph is so designed as to monitor a cardiographic signal, detected from a living body, continuously for a maximum of 24 hours and record electrocardiographic data on an analog tape. A patient whose cardiographic data are required to be monitored may be a patient suffering from angina pectoris decubitus, i.e, the patient who tends to have a heart attack for example, once a week. The patient suffering from this disease is generally required to provide cardiographic data from time to time and, therefore, with Holter electrocardiograph, a roll of recording tape has to be supplemented each day while a number of rolls of recording tape has to be stocked for the time of use.
Apart from Holter electrocardiograph, a handy electrocardiograph is also well known which can provide cardiographic data when the patient operates it in the event of a heart attack. While this known handy electrocardiograph is effective to provide useful cardiographic data at the time of occurrence of the heart attack, it cannot provide abnormal cardiographic data which shows the occurrence of a heart attack during, for example, sleeping.